Opposites Attract
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: [Gaanaru] Naruto hasn't had much luck in his life so far, in fact, it really sucks! And it doesn't help when he's in love with someone who's different then him. That someone being Gaara Sabaku. But when Naruto is pushed a bit too far, he runs, someone follows to comfort him, and Naruto was pretty shocked to find out who it was exactly that followed. [Cutting/slight Sasuke bashing]


gaanaru

There he was, my long time secret love, Gaara No Sabaku. He is my prince charming in all my fantasies, the hero to my sidekick, the fluttering butterflies in my stomach, he is what makes my heart beat faster. He is sitting a little ways beside me at a library table, his face buried in an angsty, tragedy, and romantic novel called _Together After Death. _He has read the book many times before, I'm guessing that it's his favorite. I had searched that book up one night, it seemed interesting and I ended up reading the whole book in one night, I can see why he likes it so much.

I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm currently wearing a sky blue zip-up hoodie with slightly baggy jeans that had a few rips in them to show they were a little worn out, I live here in Konoha, I go to school at Spiraling Leaf High School, I'm a homosexual, I'm poor, I'm lucky enough to have a small rundown house, I'm unpopular, I get bullied and beaten almost everyday, my teachers all hate me, and I'm a complete loser. There, I have told you most of the things there is to know about me except my favorite food which is ramen and that I 'm quite skilled at medical activities and that I totally adore animals, especially foxes. _Now_ you know everything about me.

I stare at my love, he's so beautiful, with his flawless pale, but not sickly, skin, bright red hair hanging above his gorgeous eyes, those eyes...a genuine color of mint green with his usual heavy amount of eyeliner surrounding them and his lack of eyebrows, and his lovely 'ai' tattoo on the left side of his forehead. So beautiful..so beautiful..

"So beautiful." Oops, I said that out loud, huh? Oh well, once it's out there, it stays out there, nothing I can do about it. Some other kids in the library looked over at me but then went back to whatever they were doing.

I don't know why I am even in love with Gaara, he's my opposite in most things about him. He's popular, I'm not. According to the girls in school, he's handsom, and I'm not. He's loaded with cash, I'm not. He plays the roll of the intelligent bad boy who spraypaints the school and other buildings, goes against the rules and gets into a lot of trouble. He does all this while I play the roll of the 'goody goody' who never defies the rules, never gets in trouble, does nothing to buildings nor the school, isn't so intelligent, is, again, unpopular, and according to the girls, I'm ugly. Probably because of the three whisker-like scars that mar each of my tanned cheeks.

I sigh, sometimes I just wish he would notice me, I don't care if it's a long stare or even a glance, either of those would make me feel as if my heart would burst out of my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the more popular kids whispering to each other and looking at me, a few even pointed at me a couple times. I sigh again, turning away from my love and pulling out my notebook from my orange shoulder bag.

I open it and take out a pencil from my jacket pocket. I tend to doodle and draw when I'm upset, it soothes my mind and emotions. Right now I'm upset, upset because of the whispering students, upset because I'm such a fucking loser, upset because I'll probably never know what being completely happy feels like, upset because my 'crush', how most people call it, will never like me in the same way I like him.

Wait...is that why they call it a crush? Because you know that's how you will feel when they reject your attraction to them and desire to be with them. Yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense. Oh, it seems I have drawn a cute little picture of a fox with a painful looking wound where its heart is located.

"How true." If you're curious as to why I said that, it's because I'm like the little fox and the wound is truly there but not in a physical form. Hmm? Someone is coming towards me, why does it have to be _him_? Why Sasuke? He walks up to me, lowering his head so his mouth was near my ear. Why is he here, did he catch me staring?

"He will _never _like you." Yup, I was caught.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto." I know...

"You're worthless, a piece of garbage." I know...

"Nobody wants you and nobody ever will." I know...

"Not even your _parents_ wanted you." That's true. They didn't, I still remember it as if it happened only yestereday. I was only four when they said I would be leaving them for a while, that I would be dropped of at one of their friend's house and would be picked up later. Well, they dropped me off and rapidly sped off in their car. There was a bunch of other kids there so i thought it was a daycare or something, I waited and waited for their return, I waited for several days until I realized...they weren't coming back. It was then I realized that the _daycare _was actually an orphanage and then later found out my parents had arranged everything so I would be living there until someone adopted me, though no one ever did, so I was on my own for the longest time_._

Sasuke laughs but what's so funny? My face feels wet. I reach a hand up to my cheek, I'm crying. I look around the room, everyone is staring at me, even Gaara. No, I don't want him to see me cry, I don't want him to notice me like this. He probably thinks I'm pathetic, and he's right. I stand up and grab my things, not looking back as I run out of the room with tears pouring down my face.

I head for the one place no one goes to anymore, music room #2. It's safe for me to just let everything that I feel out. I hear the stomping of a second pair of feet a little ways behind me, it's most likely Sasuke coming to cause more pain to build up inside me. I quickly run faster, taking sharp turns through halls to get the bastard off my trail. I arrive at my safe room and quickly look down the halls to see if he managed to follow me.

Not one person in sight. I enter the room, loving the low temperature that cools my body whenever I decide to come here. I walk to the end of the room where the small stage resides and climb up and sit in the very center of the stage. My tears won't cease falling so I bring my knees to my chest and lower my head into my hands and cry even harder, trying to stop the pangs that slice into my heart.

I hear a click sound that came from the front of the room. I guess Sasuke had actually managed to keep track of me, oh well, what's another beating? He walks toward me, his steps echoing throughout the room as if a microphone was attached to each shoe. He steps onto the stage and stops in front of me, here comes the kick to the side.

I wait for the kick but it never came. I wonder why. I peek up at the figure before me, it's dark in here so I can't see the person all that well, but I know for sure the person's male. He seems so...familiar.

"Naruto," No, it couldn't be, "Are you okay?"

I slowly take my hands away from my face and look up. He moves closer then I feel a hand gently cup my cheek, his thumb wiping away a few tears. Who is he? I know for sure he's not Sasuke.

"Wh-who are you...a-and what do you want?" The unidentified boy chuckles, moving to sit next to me.

"And here I thought you would have recognized me, seeing as you're always gazing at me." So it's him...he's noticed my staring too, hm? But...why did he follow me? To make me feel worse than I already do?

"You know...I've noticed that you..get hurt a lot..." I can hear the slight awkwardness in his voice, it seems as though he's uncomfortable around me, I don't blame him. Why would anyone want to talk to me or even be near me?

"Why do you let them continue abusing you? Why don't you tell anyone? Like your parents or any teachers!" Why is he getting so worked up over this? We've only just officially met. And didn't he here what Sasuke said about my parents?

"I don't have parents..and the teachers don't give a fuck about me. Just like everyone else.." I whispered, but he seemed to of heard me. He doesn't say a word for a bit, but then he moves behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me between his stretched out legs.

"Gaara..what are you doing?" I try to escape from the embrace, only he just tightens his arms. Why is he doing this? Sure, it feels nice, but he couldn't possibly care about me when he barely knows me. With my luck, he'll probably shove me away, laughing coldly, then call out to his buddies hiding by the door with a camera that had recorded the whole scene.

I stop struggling against him, waiting to see if my prediction will come true. Nothing happens. He tightens his arms around me again and closes his legs around my own bent ones. Still nothing happens.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Naruto." Everything. I tell him exactly that. I pour my rotting heart out to him. He just listens silently, he listens about my abandonment, about the gory things I do to myself at night, about the beatings and hurtful words that eat away at my confidence and liveliness, he listens about...my undying love for him.

I finish my story, he's still silent. It's scaring me a bit. Ever so slowly he gets up, I knew he'd leave, I'm too disgusting to be around. He walks around me, heading for the door. Goodbye, I am positive this will be my last time seeing you again, my love.

He's gone, I'm alone in my safe room. I begin to shed tears again, why am I so pathetic? I reach into my hoodie pocket, grabbing the metal handle to the knife I use for making the pain on the inside stop. But this time will be different, the pain won't ever come back. I roll my sleeves up, my arms are gruesome. With dried blood on them, stinging cuts deep within my flesh, and scars that varied in sizes.

_Click_

The sound emanates throughout the room, though I ignore it for the blade that pokes at my wrist. Maybe there is such a place where I can be in euphoria, my own paradise. A drop of red trickles down my arm. As soon as I try to press in deeper, the blade flies from my hand and clatters to the floor across the room.

"DON'T EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!" Gaara screams at me, grabbing my arm. He...came back? "Promise me you'll never try to do that again!"

He's crying! For me? He's so worked up over me, why does he waste his time on someone as worthless as me? "I-I...I.."

"Please! Promise me!" He begs me, taking my hands into his own. His hands are so warm compared to my own...looks like it's another thing I love about him. I stare at him in shock, he stares back with tears flowing from his eyes. Then he pulls away from me and straightens up. I blush as he begins to tug his shirt off then smirks when he sees me watching. God, why does he have to be so damn perfect?

Gaara then rips his shirt in half, surprising me with the loud noise of the fabric tearing, then bends down again and starts wrapping the cloth around my wrist tightly. I think he's overreacting because the cut isn't even that big, but it's nice to know he cares enough to wrap it up.

"Why a-are you helping me?" I ask weakly, god I'm such a moron! Gaara looks at me and smiles, no more tears spilling from his eyes. He keeps his eyes focused on mine as he gently raises my arm and kisses my wrapped wrist. Then he looks down to my other arm and takes that one and kisses it as well. My heart's beating faster now as he kisses every cut and scar on my arms, all the while looking straight at me.

Suddenly, Gaara lifts his head and moves closer to my face. His pretty mint green eyes are still boring into my own, and his face keeps getting closer to mine. My heart's beating harder, faster, as his lips are now merely a centimeter away. Then he whispers to me in that deep, lovely voice of his, "I love you too."

My eyes widen. He loves me?! No, I must be hearing things now, there's no way he could possibly love me ba-! My mind stops there. Gaara's lips are pressed against my own making me feel hot and as if there were butterflies swarming around in my body. Pleasuring shivers shoot throughout my body as he softly pushes me to the floor of the stage, Gaara's hands moving up to my face to cup it.

My eyes fall closed, and I kiss him back, enjoying the feel of his slightly chapped lips massaging my own. I can't believe he's actually _kissing_ me, and it feels so good I don't want to stop. But something from the back of my mind comes to me. We're opposites, totally different types of people. We like and do different things, if this is the start of a relationship, how will it work out?

Gaara pulls away from me and embraces me once again, resting his head on my shoulder. I then became aware of his lack of upper body attire with his body pressed against mine. His chest is slightly muscled, just so you can clearly see the outline of his abs, and his pale complexion gives off a look that makes his skin look so soft and smooth. I wonder if it really is soft as it looks, I hope he doesn't mind if I do a little experimenting...

I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands falling limp on his back. My fingers slowly slide over his skin, oh god it really is soft. Then suddenly that damn question comes back to my mind again to ruin the perfect moment.

"How will it work out?" Shit! There I go again with my stupid saying things out loud habit! I really need to break it. Gaara pulls his head up from my shoulder, damn it!

"What do you mean?" He asks me, stupid mouth of mine. I guess I might as well answer him, cause I'm sure if I don't he'll make me spit it out.

"Well I mean..i-if we're going to be starting a re-relationship, how will it work out? We're opposites. We're two unlike people, we like unrelated things, hang with totally different cliques, and stuff. I don't get how we could possibly work with each other if we're opposites." Gaara gives me a confused look, but then something seems to click in his mind, and he smiles again.

"Naru," I blush at the nickname, "I'll make it work, I love you and you love me, that's all we need for a relationship. We'll get to know each other more over some time and dates. And I promise, I'll keep you safe and protected, no one will mess with you or hurt you anymore. I'll teach that bastard, Sasuke, a lesson too. And besides, Naru, have you ever heard the phrase, "opposites attract?" He smiles wider and I new everything would be fine from here on, though I am aware that there will be if only a few problems later in our new life together, there is always problems, as little as some may be, but I'm glad.

We are opposites, Gaara and I, and we attract to each other.

* * *

**Should I end it there? Or make it a bit longer er something? I think it's kinda good just the way it is but I do have some doubts.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU FANS THINK! :D**


End file.
